


The necromancer's beautiful princess

by ReaperWitch



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Future AU, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, ako is taller, inspired by something I thought years ago, lisa is trans too, sayo is so awkward girl pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWitch/pseuds/ReaperWitch
Summary: Ako is willing to help her girlfriend be more comfortable with herself.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, background Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	The necromancer's beautiful princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Future AU, and it doesn't follow all of the canon story of BangDream! I hope you enjoy it.

"Come on, Rin-rin!"

"A-Ako-chan, I don't think t-this is a good idea…"

"Nonsense! You look more beautiful than… than… the princess of Dragon's Lair!"

"Daphne…?"

"Yeah, her! Trust me, there's nothing to fear! If something were to happen, Demon Princess Ako will protect her partner with her life."

After those words, and the usual dramatic pose from her friend, Rinko felt more relaxed than before. She wasn't as confident as her girlfriend, but she was getting there. Slowly.

The two of them started dating in highschool, and when Ako started college they went to live together. That was a blessing for Rinko, because she didn't feel confident being "herself" around her parents. Only Ako, the rest of Roselia and some other friends knew the truth.

But, even after finally being free to be whatever she wanted to be, Rinko couldn't find the confidence to do it. HRT and the operation were a bit scary for her, so she trained her voice and did her makeup everyday to look more feminine. But that wasn't enough. She felt like there was something missing, because when she looked in the mirror she didn't see… herself. She always saw a complete stranger with wavy hair length to her shoulders and "masculine clothes".

Then Ako came up with this idea.

Rinko was wearing an elegant black and white dress, with the skirt decorated with a subtle rose pattern. Her legs were covered with a pair of plain black stockings, and her white shoes completed the whole set. Ako gave her a long, black wig of one of her cosplays as a finishing touch. When she first looked at the mirror she couldn't believe it was her at all. She looked so… different and pretty.

It was her. She finally could see herself in the mirror.

She cried while Ako tightly held her in her big arms.

After she calmed down, Ako proposed the idea of going outside like this. And that was how she got in her current situation.

"I'm glad, Ako-chan… but I'm afraid…"

"Why, Rin-rin? You look gorgeous like this."

"But… someone might notice what I am and… it'll be awkward… but if I look like I normally do..."

"I won't let that happen! If some idiot messes with you, I'll curse them for all eternity!"

"But… I don't want you to get in trouble for me, Ako-chan…"

"I don't mind at all, Rin-rin! It's my duty as the Queen of Darkness to protect my… my... huh..."

"Consort?"

"Yeah, my consort!", said Ako happily. Rinko's face heated up. It looked like Ako didn't know the meaning of the word, but her girlfriend knew she would say it without shame either way.

Then, Ako's face lighted up, like when she had an idea.

"Wait here, Rin-rin! I'll be back soon!"

Before Rinko could say anything, Ako had left the room in a hurry. She came back five minutes later, grinning. Rinko tried in vain to ask her what she did, but her girlfriend closed her mouth with tender kisses. And that didn't bother Rinko at all.

After one hour and a half of cuddling and watching memes on Ako's phone, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!", Ako shouted, leaving Rinko's side and running to the door in a hurry. The older girl decided go stay in their room, waiting to see who it was and if she had to change before coming out.

Then she heard the voices.

"Hello~!"

"Good morning."

"Pardon the intrusion."

Three familiar voices.

Steps that came closer and closer to the room. But before Rinko could run and close the door, Ako appeared 

"Rin-rin, we have visitors!"

Her girlfriend entered the room and made way for the other three to get inside. Lisa Imai, Yukina Minato and Sayo Hikawa. Her bandmates and friends. Rinko instantly felt the need to get in a small, enclosed space and hide there forever, to never see the light of day again. _Don't look at me_ , she thought. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for their reaction.

"Wow, Rinko!", Lisa exclaimed, approaching her friend with a smile. "You look beautiful! Where did you get the dress from?!"

Rinko opened her eyes. "H-huh…?"

"Come on, Yukina, don't you think so, too? These clothes are so your style!"

Yukina nodded. "I do agree that it's a really nice outfit. And long hair really suits you, by the way."

"Right?!", Ako shouted proudly. "My Rin-rin is the cutest, no matter what."

Her bandmates' eyes went to Sayo, who looked away a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I… I find your appearance really feminine, Shirokane-san. I like your dress."

Lisa and Ako laughed at Sayo's awkwardness, knowing she wasn't used to make compliments. Well, to anyone except Tsugumi. The teal-haired girl's face turned red at their laughs.

Words wouldn't come out of Rinko's mouth. Her friends knew about her, of course, but this was… different. It was as if they were seeing her real self, the one she wanted to be seen as all these past years. And they accepted her for who she was, like they've always done.

Ako was the first one to notice her girlfriend's tears, and she ran to her side.

"Rin-rin! What's wrong?!", Ako looked really worried. Worried and guilty. "I'm sorry! Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…!"

"N-no, that's not i-it, Ako-chan…", Rinko shaked her head, sobbing. "I-I'm just… I'm really h-happy right n-now…"

"Huh?"

"I… I've never felt good with my appearance, a-and I thought everyone would judge m-me… if I dressed myself like this… b-but all of you are accepting me l-like it's not b-big deal…"

"Aw, Rinko~!", Lisa gave her a soft head pat, enough to not move her wig out of place. "We'd never judge you for that! All of Roselia will support your decisions, no matter what! Right, girls~?"

"Yes. I'm with Lisa on this one."

"Imai-san is right. If it's something that won't bother our performance on stage, then I will fully support it."

Lisa stuck out her tongue. "Sayo, be more honest once in a while~."

Sayo didn't reply, but her eyes betrayed her.

Rinko smiled at her friends. Confidence was something she lacked since she was a child, but thanks to her friends and Ako she felt it grow. She could work it out, somehow.

Her eyes and Ako's met, and the younger girl gave her another hug. Rinko couldn't be more thankful to have her in her life. With her help, their help, she could do this. She could show her true self to the world.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Don't you think they're similar?", Lisa asked Yukina, on their way home. They were holding hands. "To us."

"What do you mean?", Yukina's head tilted.

"I used to wear a wig too before my HRT, remember? And Ako's idea… it reminded me of something someone did to help me a long time ago~."

Before Lisa could wink at her, Yukina was already looking away. "I don't know about that."

Lisa laughed, and her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist to embrace her in a tight hug. She could feel the heat emanating from Yukina's embarrassment.

"Oh, come on~! That was really sweet of you~."

"L-Lisa, we're in public…!"

"Whatever, I'm just hugging my girlfriend. Am I not allowed to?"

Yukina stopped resisting, and she let out a quiet sigh.

"I-I'll let you hug me all you want when we get home… so please..."

Her girlfriend giggled, and she let her go entirely except her hand. Their fingers were still interlocked, but Yukina didn't protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> The epilogue might or not might be related to the next fics~.


End file.
